


Ты не пройдешь!

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Даже чиновник, ни разу не военный, будет защищать свое семейство, словно зверь.Засвидетельствовано Квай-Гон Джинном.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 6





	Ты не пройдешь!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Палпатин](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214303245_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-palpatina-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm), сенатор, император, ситх - и все прочее.  
> День 4, ключ: Чиновник

\- Не пущу!  
Палпатин стоял, прижавшись спиной к запертой двери своего кабинета и явным намерением не давать войти в нее никому, даже через собственный труп.  
Квай-Гон перед ним уходить не собирался.  
\- Сенатор! Вы же умный чиновник, вы же понимаете, что это совершенно противозаконно - удерживать в своем кабинете совершенно самостоятельных разумных?  
Палпатин, конечно, был разумным чиновником. Но не сдвинулся и на волосок.  
В чем-то Квай-Гон его понять мог, слух про джедаев и детей были не особенно приятные. И ведь не объяснишь толком, что маленькие одаренные - та еще бомба замедленного действия, и прецедентов типа "мы его отругали, а он обрушил полгорода" было более чем предостаточно, чтобы после Руусана, когда семейных джедаев практически выкосило, начали практику по изъятию детей. Конечно, к годам десяти это устаканивается, да и не всякий ребенок такие фортели выкидывает, но ведь не угадаешь же!  
А бедолага-сенатор на почве потери всей семьи решил детей усыновлять. Вырастил, выпестовал, воспитал - а они оба и одаренные.  
Но, в любом случае, Квай-Гону дела до юных Палпатинов не было: если не рвануло, значит, сенатор хороший воспитатель, так что пусть живут дальше. Он же революционер, ему так думать можно.  
Но вот его падаван - это его падаван, и точка!  
За дверью раздался звон - будто разбилось что-то стеклянное.  
Сенатор напрягся и явственно вслушался.  
\- Да дайте забрать падавана и королеву уже, сенатор!  
\- После заверенного документа в трех экземплярах, - на автомате ответил Палпатин, не отвлекаясь от прослушки собственного кабинета.  
И тут створки (раскрывающиеся наружу) со скрипом рухнули в кабинет.  
Квай-Гон поднял сенатора за руку и осторожно заглянул в проем.  
В кабинете никого не было. Только уходил в разбитое окно привязанный к двери тросик джедайской лебедки.


End file.
